Neverland
by SaffyM
Summary: Modern day PP...Neverland, the most feared and worst school in the country, unlucky for Wendy Darling, she's just been sent there by her dad. This is her story.
1. Prologue

**Well, hey there..**

**Today is Sunday 8th May, 2011, which can only mean one thing..**

**I GOT ME A BETA. :D **

**So this is the first chapter beta'd by the lovely Asta Mae, who opened my eyes to a LOT of things, and is just generally amazing. :) **

**So without further ado, SHAATIIIIING! (If you do not watch the amazing Celebrity Juice, and have no idea what I just typed, I am ashamed in you.)  
**

* * *

I never believed in Fairy Tales, not even at a young age. My mother told me that I was born a middle age woman, not crying unless I wanted food or had an accident in my nappy. I always avoided the big colourful story books for children my age, instead choosing a more modest hardback for adults.

My name is Wendy Moira Angela Darling, daughter of bank worker George Darling and his wife, Mary Darling. My father is a short tempered man in his late thirties and if it wasn't for my mother's calming nature he would constantly be in a hospital bed suffering from heart problems.

My story starts off in my bedroom in our large townhouse in the bustling city of London. I couldn't sleep, as my dreams were filled with a boy, a boy who stood proudly with his hands placed on his hips. I couldn't see his face, only his outline, which judging from his build was no older than fifteen. He smiled, and his white teeth shone in the darkness before he slipped away silently, into the shadows of the night.

I woke in the darkness of my room, breathing heavily as my eyes flickered warily around the room. I'd had this sodding dream for a week now, and it was getting seriously old. I sighed and turned on the lamp beside my bed and left the sanctuary of my duvet and trudged to the kitchen in a search of milk to heat up, which would hopefully help me to fall asleep.

It didn't work. The next day in school I was either slumped over my desk or frantically sketching the image of the boy in my dreams. It was like I was in a trance and had no control over my actions, every sheet of paper that was completed with the image filled me with happiness. What was happening to me? Why did a simple drawing of a dream fill me with this abnormal delight?

"Miss Darling!" A loud screech pulled me from my daze, as a ruler came whistling down on my desk.

"Uh, yes Miss White?" I tried to push the sheets of paper discreetly under my unopened exercise book, but she was already in front of my desk, snatching the pages up into her grasp and crumpling them into balls throwing them mercilessly into the recycling bin. It suddenly felt like my stomach was weighed down with rocks.

"Detention," she spat the words at my face before returning to the front of the class and carried on with the lesson. My knees feel weak and my hands are starting to sweat with nerves. To say my father won't be happy will be an understatement.

He had already threatened boarding school, the worst of all boarding schools to make matters worse. Neverland Boarding school is known to be the worst school in the country, nobody bothers to go and inspect anymore. The last inspector who went was admitted to a mental hospital with clinical insanity and paranoia. It is one of the most feared schools in the country. Parents dread sending their kids there and kids dread being sent there. It is social suicide. You see, at Neverland, there are lots of cases when a child goes in they don't come out. Then again, they are only stories, right? Parents probably don't even want to be associated with their kid when they go to Neverland. Saying that the kids have gone missing probably helps save some face in the social circles. After all, who would want to be associated with someone who went to Neverland? I'm not scared, not really. I just don't want to be separated from my best friend.

Katrina Jones. We have been best friends since the day we had a fight over who played with a toy pirate ship, in the end it was worked out that Captain Darling and Captain Jones would sail the seas of carpet, together. We were soon unbeatable and inseperable. Katrina is stunning, with a figure of a model, long silvery blonde hair to her waist and bright forget me not eyes. She has boys falling at her feet left, right and centre. We are like sisters, to separate us would be suicide. Though going to Neverland _is_ suicide.

I now watch Miss White writing hastily onto a slip of paper before exiting the room. I hit my head on the desk repeatedly. I start to feel the panic rising in my throat. No. No. NO! I run to the door and I looked through the glass to see her talking to the receptionist. My eyes widened and I panicked. Picking up my bag and sprinting from the room, I ignored the sounds of protests from two teachers and instead run from the school and into the pouring rain. At the end of the street is my father's bank, a tall imposing building that they kept close to the original structure. (Can you explain that in more detail. Away from what original structure)

I pushed open the door and sprinted into the building, soaking wet and ignoring the wet floor sign. I saw father talking with his boss. He looked down at the ringing phone and picked it up.

"FATHER! NO!" I screamed and slipped on the marble floor, sliding towards his desk. His eyes widened as I headed straight for his boss. My last mistake. He would jump to conclusion and immediately think I had run into his boss on purpose. I knew what the next words out of his mouth would be.

"WENDY MOIRA ANGELA DARLING! YOU ARE GOING TO NEVERLAND!" My father shouted at me, his face turning an unhealthy shade of purple. With a sinking feeling in my stomach I knew nothing could save me now.

* * *

**Waaaahaaay. :3 **

**I now will apologise, Asta (I will call her that now :]) sent me the edited version...a week ago? But I forgot I had it. Apologies, please don't egg meeeh virtually. **

**So onto you I present pixie dust, to make all your dreams come true. :) **

**Love you lots and lots with jelly tots. **

**Hopefully I will post the beta'd version of Chapter 1, so until then, au revoir.  
**


	2. The Cliques of Neverland

Chapter 1

"I'm sorry, Wendy," my mother whispered to me as tears slipped down her cheeks. I reached up and wiped them away with the sleeve of my long sleeved blue t-shirt.

"Don't cry, mum, I'll be fine," I tried to reassure not only her, but myself. True to his word, my dad had sent me to Neverland boarding school. I sat with my mother on the garden swing as she told me that she tried to change dads mind, but when dad's mind is set on something, he always gets what he wants.

"I just don't understand why he would want to send his only daughter to that wretched place," she murmured as her bright blue eyes gazed at the moody grey sky. I tucked the light pink shawl around her small frame more securely and hugged her tightly.

"I'll be fine mum, all this stress is not good for the baby," I said lightly as I gestured to her swollen stomach. She laughed as more tears poured from her eyes.

"I know, darling, I know." We were silent after that, rocking backwards and forwards slowly.

"Wendy Darling, is what I just heard true?" I looked up to see Katrina stood with her hands on her hips, her pretty face warped with anger.

"What, that I'm been sent to Neverland? Yes, yes it is," I saw Katrina's bottom lip stick out and wobble and her beautiful eyes fill with tears. She let out a choked sob and ran towards me, hugging me tightly.

"I-I don't w-want you to l-leave!" She sobbed into my shoulder as I patted her head.

"I know, I know," I murmured to her while looking at my mother. She nodded and got up from the swing leaving me alone with my friend.

"When are you going?" Katrina asked me when she was in a stable state, only sniffing here and there.

"Tonight," I mumbled, looking away.

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?" She screamed at me.

"I was going to tell you, the decision was only made today, my dad's been thinking about sending me for a while now."

"Why is he being so cruel to you, their ANIMALS there!" She wrinkled her nose, "beasts! I don't even know how it's still open, did you hear about-"

"The inspector in the mental hospital, yeah, I did," I sighed and hung me head. "Who am I kidding, I'm gonna die there." Katrina patted my shoulder.

"Come on, promise we'll talk loads," I lifted my head to see her pinkie sticking out towards me. I smiled, though it was forced.

"I pinkie promise that we'll talk loads," I linked her pinkie with my own . She smiled and got up from the swig and dusted her jeans down and held her hand out to me.

"Come on, you had loads of packing to do!" I rolled my eyes, Katrina is a complete shopaholic and loves clothes. I reached out my own hand and let her pull me up.

"I'm so going to regret this," I muttered to myself as she launched into discussing outfits as we walked up the cracked garden path. When I reached the house I turned to the overgrown garden that used to be my personal jungle and saluted it in departure before hoping into the house through the back door.

Katrina had stuck to the minimum thankfully, only because she found out that I could only have 1 suitcase for all of my belongings. Though she did put a few accessories into my satchel. I shook my head as I watched my dad and the taxi driver try to haul the suitcase down the stairs of the house, while Katrina screamed not to drop it.

Mum looked at me from the door with glassy eyes as she stroked her swollen stomach absentmindedly. It was going to be a little boy, she told me in private and showed me the scan for him. John Napoleon Darling, she told me his name proudly. I hope I can see him when he is born, I thought hopefully. I looked at the struggling men, they were now lifting the suitcase into the boot.

Dads face was a violent red and when the suitcase was in the boot he reached into his pocket and moped the sweat of his forehead.

"Mary," he gasped for breath. My mother ignored him as she descended the stairs and hugged me tightly.

"I love you," she whispered into my hair before gently pushing me away as Katrina came up and hugged me while her eyes swam with tears.

"I'm gonna miss you so much," she told me tearfully when we had broke apart.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Kat," I told her and her face broke into a smile, I hated nicknames so for me to use hers was a big thing.

"Wendy, I hope you will learn a lot here and learn to appreciate your home," my mother gasped at my father's words and glared at him.

"That was why your sending her away, George?" She screamed.

"Shut up, Mary," he bit out through gritted teeth. She shook her head and after kissing my forehead stormed inside. Katrina sighed and shook her head at my dad.

"Goodbye, Wendy," he muttered and hugged me awkwardly. Then he pushed me in the direction of the car. I shook my head and got in and watched as the sky turned an even more depressing shade of grey and rain started to pour down in buckets. I took one look at my former home before bursting into tears.

The driver got in and looked back at me sympathetically before turning on the ignition and driving down the lonely road.

"So...where are you off to then ma'am?" The driver asked while looking at the road.

"Neverland Boarding School, please," I sniffed and looked out the window but not before I caught his appalled expression. He was silent for the rest of the drive.

About 30 minutes later he turned down a lane with a wooden carved sign signifying 'Neverland Boarding School'. I gulped when I saw the graffiti on the rotting sign.

The road drove straight into woodlands and the trees seemed to leap out at us, their twigs wanting to catch us in their grasps. I looked away from the window and instead shifted my gaze to my hands which lay numbly in my lap.

The car jolted to a stop and I looked up to see the building I was staying in. It was massive, of course, but already I could see the once cheery paint peeling from the brick and a nice handful of smashed windows.

The driver got out first, looking around the area before quickly walking to the boot to get my suitcase. I opened my door and also looked around. Something wasn't right, I felt it immediately. It was almost like someone was watching...

"FIRE!" The order was bellowed before hundreds of arrows were shot from bushes, towards the taxi driver. He squeaked and dropped my bag and ran towards the driver's seat, slamming the door I had opened before and jumped in, driving away quickly. Leaving me alone on the drive.

I looked at the bushes but found that the people within must have scarpered off when the taxi driver had. He even forgot his money. I sighed and picked my way over the arrows that lay on the ground towards my suitcase that was left in a large puddle.

I pulled it up from the water then headed towards the large double doors of the building. The doors, unlike the outdoors of the building were polished with a large brass knocker proudly on the right door that looked like it belonged in the early 1900's. Inside was very sparse. A long, narrow corridor with a old rickety desk filled with piles of paper. I set my suitcase down on the wooden floor and walked along the corridor to find it come out to a large grand staircase with massive windows looking out onto what looked like a large, untamed forest. The stairs were carpeted in a deep blue, and the banister, like the door was polished to perfection, although the building gave off a feeling of abandonment.

"Hello, Miss Darling," I turned to see a tall, burly man with long dark hair tied back in a bow stood behind me with his hands behind his back. He wore a tailored suit and shiny black shoes, looking quite out of place from the building. He had cocoa coloured skin, with smile lines, indicating he was over 40. He held an aura of importance, from his stance and looks, which were stern but quite welcoming at the same time.

"Hello, sir," I answered politely and turned away from the window.

"Call me Chief, Miss Darling, or Wendy, which would you prefer?"

"Wendy, S-Chief," I answered, smiling slightly.

"Well, I am your new headmaster, I hope you enjoy your stay here at Neverland Boarding School and make some friends for life," he smiled and gestured for my damp bag that sat at his feet. "Would you like me to show you to your room?" he asked, his smile growing.

I nodded and walked to get my suitcase but he held up him hand and picked it up himself and walked up the stairs, leaving me to follow. We came to a second floor, which had an open landing, with about 10 doors sat along the square walls and another set of stairs. He walked to a door in the corner of the landing and fished a key out of his suit pocket and opened the door and walked in. I followed him in to find a simple room, simple but practical. There was a single four poster bed framed with long drapes, a large window with a window-seat, a desk with a lamp and chair and a small wardrobe. No television or radio, or even a computer.

"Technology is available in the technology room on the ground floor, next to the lounge, dinner starts in about 20 minutes so you can have a chance to socialise there, lessons will start tomorrow at 9am and end at 4pm with an hour lunch. All the information about lessons and your timetable are on your desk. I hope you do have a good stay with us, Wendy," Chief said before walking out, closing the door lightly behind himself .

I turned around and examined the room. No graffiti I noticed, no mould growing on the walls, it was okay. The crème walls were spotless, but there were hooks to hang photo's up onto them. The ground was floorboards, and a rug lay in the middle of the room. The bed was made with pale pink covers and the hangings were also a pale pink with gold patterns which were hung behind the bedposts.

I walked over to the desk and picked up my new timetable. Tomorrow I have...Maths, English, P.E, Science and Geography. I grimaced, all my worst subjects, great. Another sheet behind it showed the times...breakfast served at 8:30am, 1st class 9:00am, break 10:00am, 2nd class 11:00am, 3rd class 12:00am, lunch 1:00pm, 4th class 1:00pm, break 2:00pm, 5th class 3:00pm, dinner 7:30pm and curfew 10:00pm. Hour breaks? I frowned at the page, it's quite odd, then again, who said this school was normal?

I checked my wrist, 7:27pm. Crap. The room key was still on my desk so I picked it up and ran from the room, locking the door behind me. A girl with long black straight hair to her waist was leaning against the wall, wearing a white puffy shirt, dark coloured trousers tucked into large brown heeled boots. She had eyes that were- golden? A rich deep colour, that seemed to twinkle in the dim light. She smiled at me, showing off a golden tooth.

"Well, hello there, Wendy, I'm Jade, Chief asked me to show you around," I smiled and stuck out my hand.

"Wendy Darling, but you already know that I guess..." She looked down at my outstretch palm and frowned, but then shook it.

"Well, then, let's go, I'll take ya to lunch, since it's now," She pushed off the wall and started to walk to the stairs. She started to stomp down the stairs but not before she saw a small homemade doll. She sneered and stomped a heel onto the material, so it instantly exploded.

"Hey, isn't that someone's toy?" She turned still with a sneer on her face.

"It's a Lost Boys, you can tell from the bad stitching," she turned and continued down the stairs. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a small child pitted with mud, who couldn't be older than 5; there must be a nursery here as well. He had messy brown hair and was dressed in trousers that were in tatters. I saw him swipe at his eyes then crawl out of sight. I looked down at the material cover and remembered the look on the little boys face at his broken toy. I crouched down and picked up the material and slipped it into my pocket before running to catch up with Jade who was waiting at the foot of the stairs tapping her boot impatiently.

"Keep up, Darling, I won't wait next time," she started walking again, only faster so I had to jog to keep up. We stopped at an arch and she turned towards me.

"Well, Darling, this is where I leave ya," she smiled and walked into the cafeteria, her hips swaying slightly as she walked. I stood awkwardly at the arc as I looked upon the scene.

They were all split into their own small groups, cliques even, only sticking to their own people and not interacting with others. The tables were set out in long tables from one side of the room to the other, in rows, with a table at one end connecting it to another row. My sea blue eyes scoured the room for a place to sit.

Jade was sat next to a boy about her age, who must have been her brother. He had the same hair, though his was in small corkscrew ringlets to his shoulders and his eyes were not golden, but a cold, icy blue that darted suspiciously around the room. One of his hands was holding a leg of chicken, but the other was obscured by the table. He also wore a loose white shirt, but his boots didn't have the large heels.

I turned away from them as I found a seat next to a girl with dark black hair and a dark complexion. She chattered to others on her row, without a care in the world. I slowly made my way to the seat, hoping she would let me sit with her friends. When I reached her side I cleared my throat, feeling even more of an idiot than I did before. She turned away from her conversation to look up at me, a scowl being painted across her face.

"Can I help you?" She asked with a hint of suspicion.

"Hi, I'm Wendy, I'm new here, can I sit on your table?" I asked politely. Her scowl turned into a smile and she gestured to the seat next to her.

"Sure, sit down and get something to eat." I smiled gratefully and sat on the long wooden bench. I noticed when I sat down she wore a light tan dress to her knees and brightly coloured jewellery. Parts of her midnight black hair had been plaited and beads the colour of the rainbow had been threaded through the strands of hair. Her iris' were a deep brown, so brown you couldn't see the pupils, which were framed with thick black lashes. She didn't need makeup, her skin was flawless, with no blemishes or darkness marring the deep cocoa colour. In other words, she was absolutely stunning, like most of the girls who sat on this table.

"My name is Karenna," she smiled at me, showing of a set of perfect white teeth.

"Wendy Darling," I replied as she passed me a plate. I set it down on the worn table and picked up a bowl of rice and spooned a good portion onto my place. Karenna was staring out of the window with a dreamy expression.

"So...what's the deal here, why is everyone so...with themselves?" I asked, looking up from my plate.

"Well, I think it's best to explain the groups of Neverland first," she pointed to the group which Jade sat with, "they are the pirates...their leader is James Hook. Steer clear of them Wendy, they're not nice, " then she pointed to a group of girls with long blonde hair, "looks are deceiving, the mermaids may be very beautiful, but once they catch you in their grasps, they **will **destroy you." Karenna paused, taking a sip of her water before pointing to a table of boys, from the ages of 5 to 13. "They are the Lost Boys, all orphaned, Peter Pan leads them, though he isn't here, he never attends meals," I frowned and looked up at the girl who was now gesturing to a table full of cute, petite people who had pretty small features. "They are the fairy's, Tatiana is their leader." And we, are the Indians, the peaceful tribe who live freely among the groups, except for the pirates , they're just mean and creepy.

"Do you have a leader?" I asked before digging into my rice and chicken.

"Well, there's Chief, but he's headmaster so there is Tiger Lily, his daughter." Karenna gestured to a girl who sat at the head of the table. She had long shiny hair that hung to her waist, deep brown eyes and high cheekbones. She sat completely straight, but had fluid, gracefully movements with her hands. I felt envious at her grace and poise and looked away at my food.

"I know, she's...amazing, has everything, apart from him," I looked away from my food.

"Him?"

"Peter, all the girls want him here, he's like the...heart-throb, if you could call him that," she smiled crookedly.

"And you don't?" She shook her head.

"I respect him, but I don't swoon over him," she told me matter-of-factly as she watched Tiger Lily with wary eyes.

"But honestly, yes, he's good looking, but he's just too childish," she sighed and swirled the water in her glass round.

"Anyway, you wanted to know the deal about the groups, so...It all started a few years ago. Peter and James were...acquaintances, they didn't particularly like each other, but they could bear being in the same room. Then, once they got into a massive fight, James had...okay, we don't really know, but Peter got so mad, he cut off his hand, that's why he has the hook instead. Ironic, isn't it, his last name and what happened to his hand? Anyway, the two get into fights regularly, so we all keep to ourselves and try not to get involved, but nearly everybody roots for Peter and the Lost Boys, they're good, unlike Hook and the Pirates."

"The mermaids...they gossip like no tomorrow, so if you ever need anything, like where people are, or secrets, go to them. Fairy's are...unique. They can either be really angry, or really sad, never in between. Tinkerbelle is Peter's fairy, he loves her like a sister, but she's like any other girl who comes here, in love with him."

"That's sad..does he know that she's in love with him?" I asked, Karenna shook her head.

"He's oblivious, he is to most things..." she trailed off when she saw people from her table leaving.

"Well, it was lovely to meet you, but I best be off, bye," she smiled and waved before climbing off the bench and walking with a group of tanned goddesses. I looked down at my plate to find it half eaten, but I pushed it away and crossed my arms on the table and leaned my head on them.

"You know, you need to clear that away," a sly voice told me. I looked up to see- ugh- James Hook looking down at me through his cold eyes. His hook rested on the table, the sharp tip dangerously close to my hand.

"Well, where shall I put it?" I asked innocently. He smirked and barked a laugh, though it was a choked and forced sound.

"Over by the kitchens, with the others," he dragged his hook along the wood, making deep lines show up. I gulped, what if that was my hand?

"Uh, thank you, I better be going then," I stood and picked up my plate, but a piece of sharp metal dangerously close to my throat stopped my flee. It moved from the skin to my hair, tugging it behind my shoulder and James leaned forward, close to my ear.

"You know, Wendy, I rule here, so you might as well come to me now," I stiffened and turned my head to face his.

"Not from what I heard," I smiled, "Peter Pan rules and-"

"YOU WILL NOT SPEAK OF PAN IN MY PRESENCE!" He bellowed loudly, causing plates and glasses to rattle. He drew back his hook, aiming for my face and I squeezed my eyes shut tightly. Until I heard the noise.

_Tick, tock, Tick tock. _

I opened an eye to see James looking frantically around the room.

"What? You weren't meant to come! Leave me, you insolent beast!" He muttered, more to himself than anyone else.

I took this as a chance for a dash of freedom and dropped the plate on the table and ran from the dining hall.

_What the hell is going on here? He's bloody crazy! _

Outside the arc were a group of children, the Lost Boys, holding a clock into the room and sniggering. Ah, that would be the sound. Again, no Peter Pan was with present. The mystery boy was starting to bug me now.

They saluted me as I walked past and returned to watching James who was now stabbing his hook into the tables and screaming like a banshee. I had to crack a smile at the sight, it was bloody hilarious.

I ran up the stairs to my room and started laughing, the image still printed into my brain and slid down onto the stairs while laughing manically.

"What are you doing?" I looked up to see the small boy who use to have the toy a few steps up from me.

"I'm sorry, something was just very funny in the dining room..." I trailed off when I saw the small boys eyes fill with tears. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked gently and got of my step and sat on his.

"T-they're gonna get us- or Peter- killed, if they carry on provoking Hook," he wailed and I put my arm round him gently and wiped at his face. The dried mud on his skin came off with the tears.

"Um, what does Peter say? Why will you be killed if you carry on? How can you this is a school, they won't let you," I asked while cringing about the fact the little boy was covered in dirt.

"H-he says H-hook deserves it a-and encourages them," I frowned. "We will be killed, Hook already holds a grudge against Peter and will go for any chance to kill him. And this isn't any normal school miss, if you haven't noticed, people have died before," my eyes grew wide.

"W-what, h-how," I stuttered and blinked rapidly.

"This place can either be your worst nightmare or your dream world, miss, it sure isn't normal but it's better than nothing," he told me and his eyes didn't look so young, but ancient.

"What's your name, boy," I asked and he straightened up.

"Michael, no last name," he told me proudly.

"Wendy Moira Angela Darling," I smiled.

"You have 3 last names, I don't even have one?" He exclaimed and crossed his arms in a huff, "it's not fair!"

"Well, Michael, I could be your older sister, if you like, then you would be Michael Darling," he smiled, showing a toothy smile.

"Please, Wendy?"

"Yes, now from this day forward you are Michael Darling!" He clapped his hands, smiling gleefully.

"I have a family!" He lunged forward and hugged me tightly. I laughed and hugged him back.

Loud footsteps bounded up the stairs and toward us. I looked up to see the Lost Boys sprinting, I guess Hook must have figured it out because I heard him bellow Pan loudly.

"Come on Michael!" A boy grabbed his hand and dragged him up the stairs, "you as well miss!" He called back to me.

I jumped up from my position and ran to my room as I heard James' heavy footsteps. I unlocked the door and slammed it behind me, locking it after. I slid down the wall, gasping for breath as I heard James screaming obscenities.

I flicked the light on and walked towards my suitcase and changed my clothes before flicking the light off and flopping onto my bed and falling asleep.

That night, the dream was different, he wasn't in darkness, but in my room, floating over me with an avid expression as he watch my chest rise and fall. He smiled at me before floating out of the window.


	3. Karenna the Guide

**Hey guys... **

**Since I've just got back and I managed to write this in Wales over my birthday! So enjoy, because I'm off again in a few days so there might not be an update for another week of two. **

**Loves xxx **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

I knew that the next day would be different. I knew it would be when I woke up with the help of my alarm on my phone at half seven, drenched in sweat, with my nightdress and long chocolate brown hair plastered to my body. Pushing back the covers and getting out of my bed I stretched and felt a cool breeze wash over my damp legs. I frowned as I saw the window wide open, I was sure that when I fell asleep it was closed. A few leaves were scattered on the floorboards over by the window and the long drapes were floating in the breeze.

Grabbing my wash bag and a towel from my suitcase, I slipped my dressing gown on over my moist nightwear and traipsed out of my room. Weirdly, Jade was stood outside, dressed in a pair of black silk pyjama bottoms and a ripped black t-shirt. She was wearily glaring at me while holding a fuchsia pink towel and a gold wash bag.

"Come on," she snarled and stomped off. It took a run to catch up to her this time.

The bathroom was a large room, painted a pale pink, with white cracked tiles and matching pink stalls. Along the back wall were sinks with mirrors and along the left wall were pink stalls for toilets and along the right were the stalls for the shower. Too much pink!

Jade mumbled something inaudible before shuffling off in the direction of a shower stall. Nobody else was in the bathroom apart from us two, everybody must get up a bit later. Speaking of, I heard the loud high pitch giggles of what sounded like the mermaids and scampered off in the direction of a shower stall.

Locking the door quickly behind myself, I hung my towel on a hook, stripped down and turned the water on. The door to the room slammed open and a gaggle of girls entered.

"So, you hear about that new girl?" A high pitch voice asked from the direction of the sinks.

"Yeah, Wendy Darling, from London, isn't it? Seems...boring," another said while rummaging around in what was probably her makeup bag. Boring? She doesn't even know me.

"Yeah, not like PETER!" Another squealed which was followed by lots more squeals. I heard a snort from the stall a few down from me.

"Pan? He's a pig," Jade spat.

"He's better than Hook, Jade," a mermaid told her. Jade's stall slammed open, followed by some screams.

"Do. Not. Compare. My. Brother. To. That!" Jade hissed venomously before there was a loud thump. I turned off the shower and wrapped the towel round my torso. Jade stood- oh my god- naked(!) over a mermaid who was laid on the floor, gasping for breath on the tiled floor. Another three were crouching around their friend who was glaring up at Jade, who had turned her back on them and stormed back into her stall.

I inched closer to the girl on the floor. "Are you okay?" I asked. She looked up at me with deep green eyes.

"I'm fine, Wendy," she replied, "but are you okay?" She asked in a dreamy voice and lifted herself off the floor as the rest of the girls also got up off the floor and surrounded me in a circle.

"Uh..."

"Quit your mojo crap, fucking parasites, latch onto something else," Jade shoved one of the girls out of the way, grasped my arm and dragged me out of the circle they had made around me. She passed me my wash bag and clothes then stormed out.

I looked at the girls who were creeping slowly towards me and bolted from the room.

"Wendy!" I gasped and clutched my towel closer to my body as Michael jumped out at me from nowhere. "Look Wendy, I had a wash!" True to his word, his usual matted hair was in soft light brown curls that stuck to his head and his skin was no longer covered in dry mud, but instead a lightly tanned colour.

" I can..erm see that Michael," I smiled sheepishly as I looked around for anyone who could see me.

"Well, Wendy, I need to get dressed now, bye," he smiled and skipped down the hallway. After looking around again I scurried down the hallway towards the stairs and to my room. When I reached my door I unlocked it quickly and slipped into the room.

After towel drying my hair and putting it into two plaits I dressed in a pale blue dress with long sleeves. After I had a pair of blue ballet flats snugly on my feet and my timetable in my pocket, I left my bedroom quickly and headed for the cafeteria.

Breakfast unlike dinner was quiet, with the occasional clang of cutlery and plates and the odd whisper. I spotted Karenna sat at the Indians table chatting with a boy about my age. She was wearing a pair of ripped denim shorts and a beaded tan top with colourful bangles. She saw me standing in the doorway and waved me over with a cheery grin on her face.

"Hello, Wendy!" She greeted and passed me a plate and bowl from the centre of the table. Tiger Lily who was sat at the head of the table, turned to face me quickly and glared maliciously at me. My eyes widened but I continued walking over to my seat next to Karenna with as much dignity as possible. Which wasn't a lot.

"Uh, what's up with her?" I asked as I reached forward and picked up a croissant and a packet of butter.

"Who? Tiger Lily?" I nodded as I started to spread the butter, "oh, um...I'm not sure, I think it might just be the name...Nothing important. Anyway, how was your night?"

"Okayish, James kind of ruined it...Then he had a hissy fit because I said something about Peter...what?" Karenna's eyes had grown incredibly wide and her jaw had dropped. "What's wrong?" She shook her head at me and spooned some cornflakes into her mouth.

"Oh. What did he do? Did he hurt you?" I raised my brows.

"Um...not really, he just...threatened really, got his hook set on me, then... Nothing really, he heard a clock and went mad, screaming." Karenna laughed and continued to spoon the cereal into her mouth. "So what class do you have first?" She turned and raised a brow at me.

"What's yours?"

"Um...Maths," she nodded and got out a pen from the boys pocket.

"I'll come to your lesson, then, let's go!" She announced and jumped up from her seat and pulled me with her. I managed to grab my croissant before she dragged me from the room. "Okay, so we have Mr. Jamison, so we can't be late, he's REALLY strick!" Oh, joy, just what I needed, an arse of a teacher.

* * *

"What did you think?" She asked as we emerged from the classroom with the other 3 students who had attended class.

"Um...where was everybody?" I asked as she linked arms with me.

"Well...not a lot of people attend classes, it's optional, I guess." I stopped walking, yanking her back. "Hey! What?" I glared at her.

"Are you serious! We could have just not gone to class!" She nodded and smiled guiltily.

"Sorry...But at least you have a teeny bit of education, right?" I groaned and stomped my foot.

"Do you want to go to the tech room then?" She asked while batting her eyelashes, asking for me to forgive her.

"Fine."

"Yay!" She towed me down the empty hall and towards the tech room.

The tech room was quite simple. The room was quite large and looked out onto the 'jungle' with large bay windows and French doors. The walls were painted a pale green with a dark green carpet with brown stains randomly imprinted into the fabric. Moderately outdated computers sat along the walls on wooden tables and a large bulky TV sat in a corner of the room with brightly coloured bean bags scattered around on the floor in front of the screen, with a dusty play station 2 with tangled wires behind the console.

"Wanna play?" Karenna asked when she noticed me staring at the area.

"Sure," I replied and went to untangle the wires. The wires weren't plugged into the screen and she looked innocently at me.

"Um...I don't really get the concept of technology that much, I just turn the thing on with a remote and go to the game menu," she smiled at me as if to say, 'you'll do it for me, wont you?' I sighed and climbed behind the TV.

"Okay, just pass me all of the wires, will ya," I held out my hand.

"What? No please?"

"Please?"

"That's better," she told me smugly and passed me the play station instead. I sighed again and pushed my plaits behind my shoulders and started to plug wires into the console and TV and turned the plug on.

"Yay! You made the moving box work!" I stuck my head out of the gap to see her clapping her hands and staring avidly at the screen. She noticed my stare and shrugged before crouching and picking up a controller.

"Okay, what are we playing?" I asked when I had climbed out from behind the TV.

"Well...I was thinking a racing game...so, Crash Mario Kart?"

"Cool, let's play!" I smirked and plonked down on a fuchsia pink bean bag while she took a lime green one next to me. A few minutes later I was playing Princess Peach while Karenna was Luigi. Though halfway through the first lap I felt a prickling at my neck...like I was being watched. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a figure leaning on the doorframe.

"Wendy! What are you doing! You just crashed! HEY!" I had jumped up from my bean bag and ran after the figure who was now sprinting down the hall, towards the back door and into the rain.

"Hey!" I called after the figure. I groaned before reaching up and undoing my plaits as the heavy rain poured down and tilted my head up to meet the drops of water.

"Wendy! What the hell is wrong with you? Your gonna freeze!" Karenna shrieked from the door.

"I saw something and followed it outside," I offered while she shook her head.

"Then you thought you'd catch a cold? Get in here!" I trudged towards the door with a bowed head.

"Sorry," I offered and she tutted.

"Look at you, your soaked! Come on, I'll take you to my room, it's only down the hall," she took my hand and led me down the hall, making me feel like a mischievous child who was just told off by her mother. As we neared the Indians dorm, I noticed the walls start to get lighter and more welcoming in colour and the carpet become cleaner. All in all, it was like a different world really. The smell of sweet incense met my nose and a warm breeze washed over my arms as we entered through a large dark polished wooden door.

"Welcome Wendy, to the Tribe!" Karenna threw her hands in the air for effect, making me smile.

This must have been the Common Room, as there was two winding staircases leading to another floor and doors surrounding the room. The walls were painted a warm beige, with soft brown carpet. A roaring fire was situated to the left of the room and large chairs and sofas surrounded it. I noticed a door with lily flowers painted onto the white wood and around the door.

"That's Tiger Lily's room," Karenna explained when she saw me staring in that direction. I nodded and took notice of the small details. The painted masks hung on the wall, the homely atmosphere the roaring fire gave off as well as warmth. I shivered violently as the warm air hit my wet body.

"Sit by the fire and I'll get some towels and something for you to wear," Karenna told me before heading for the winding staircase on the right. I took a seat on the deep red armchair beside the fire and curled my bare feet under my body, closed my eyes and let the warmth from the fire wash over my face.

"Wendy, I got some clothes, it might be a tad big but it'll be fine," I opened my eyes to see Karenna stood in front of me holding a strapless pale blue dress, a warm white cardigan and a purple towel. "I noticed you wear this colour a lot, so I found this, you can have it if you like it," I smiled brightly at her, took the garment and held it against me.

"Yeah, I think it'll fit fine, thank you, it's beautiful."

"Thank you, it will bring out your eyes, they're a beautiful colour, a bright blue, I love it," I smiled and felt my cheeks flush.

"Come on, you can change in the bathroom," she took my hand and led me to a small bookcase. She pulled a blue book up and pulled, causing it to swing open, revealing a small bathroom.

"Secret room, sweet," I complimented.

"Well, when the headmaster is part of your tribe, you get advantages, now go change!" She pushed me into the room and closed it after her. I took my damp dress off and dropped it onto the floor near the shower. I quickly dried my body and my hair off with the towel and pulled the dress over my head and smoothed it down over my body. It fit beautifully. In the mirror I saw a girl looking at me through long dark damp curtains of hair, with startlingly bright blue eyes framed with dark lashes, creamy coloured skin with a slight blush and a light blue dress hugging her upper frame flatteringly and flowing gracefully around her knees. I swept my damp hair up and tied it in a neat bun before picking up my dress and the towel and leaving the bathroom.

"Thanks so much for this, Karenna," I told her when I came out of the room.

"Oh, no biggie, it's fine," she waved it away. "Well, it's end of break now, so what do you wanna do?"

"Show me around!"

"Uh..." her face screwed up, "that really isn't a safe thing to do, hun, I don't know if you heard, but this isn't the most safest school," I nodded. "There have been..outsiders, hurt, which is one of the reasons why new people don't often come here and why most aren't let in. You must have been really amazing for Chief to let you in, Wendy, most don't get past him, you're the first new student we've had in...years," I nodded.

"Yeah, when I was dropped off, my taxi driver was nearly shot," she nodded.

"There are...security, most students don't like outsiders, adults mostly, so they work to keep them out." I frowned but let her continue. "If you want I can take you around the house instead, show you the different places," I nodded.

"Cool, that sounds fun, where's your room?" She smiled and got up from her seat.

"I'll take you there now, let's go!" The tall Indian clapped her hands happily and grabbed my hand and tugged me towards the staircase. "Oh, it's quite small and very messy, so brace yourself, oh and very, very colourful!"

She certainly wasn't kidding when she said it was very colourful. Example number one, the door. Painted a luminous yellow with a purple doorknob and 'Karenna's Room' painted in bright pink, the colours were blinding, good start. The room was painted bright orange with floral patterns painted along the borders with a bright red carpet. A single bed was pushed against a wall which had pale yellow covers with a daisy shaped cushion. The desk that sat alone in the corner of the room, which was painted purple was empty, apart from a silver lamp. A lime green beanbag sat in a corner and her wardrobe was painted a sky blue.

"Uh, about the colours, I really wanna decorate so here it is."

"It's very, very colourful, you must admit." I told her as I plopped down onto the beanbag.

"I know, I know, I now want to go for something more sophisticated, like red and black, or white and black, so I'm gonna ask Chief if I can go to the nearest home shop and get some things," I nodded.

"You'll be able to get some good things in IKEA," I offered and was surprised to see her look confused.

"What is IKEA? I want to go to a home store, not a key shop," I stared at her for a few seconds before bursting out laughing. "What?"

" Y-y thought IKEA w-was a k-key shop!" She glared at me as I held my sides while giggling madly.

"Well yeah," she crossed her arms over her chest, "what is it then?"

"It's a massive shop where you can buy loads of stuff for home, most of its flat pack so we'll have to put it up when we get back to school, but we can stop off and buy some paint, if you like." I told her when I had stopped laughing.

"Cool, I'll see when we can go, now where to next?"

"Are there any other...sections or common rooms for the different groups?"

"Yeah, there's the Lost Boys Den, Hooks Ship, The Mermaid's Lagoon and Pixie Hollow...I want to stay away from the Ship, but everywhere else is safe, though we aren't allowed in the Lost boys den. The Lagoon first?"

The Lagoon was a common room which was painted turquoise, with waves painted along the bottom of the wall, with light blue tiles on the floor and a large swimming pool in the middle of the room. Bedrooms were upstairs with the same stairs, but instead of wooden, were made from metal, which was painted blue.

"Well?" She asked as we dipped our feet into the water.

"I like it, very mermaid, all water," She smiled and looked away.

"Yeah, it is, it's what they love, what they desire most," She said as she stared into the depths of the water.

"So...where next?" I asked as I took my feet out of the water.

"Um... Pixie Hollow? I love it there!" She exclaimed and pulled her feet out of the water and shook them to dry off.

"Cool, where's that?"

"They have the upstairs floors, near the Lost Boys Den, since all the fairies, mainly the female, love Peter so much." Fair enough, Peter sounded okay, but then again I hadn't met the man himself, so I can't judge until then.

Pixie Hollow, wow. The whole decor represented the great outdoors, with a tree- yes a tree- in the middle of the room, with a garden swing attached to it. The inside is a slide, which is one way to the Lost Boys dorm and also outside. The room was painted forest green, with glitter painted onto the green in swirly patterns and seats shaped into flowers and leaves sat around the tree. The staircase was carved out of wood, with vines that seemed to shimmer wound around the wood and the banister. It was amazing and magical, making it one of my favourite rooms.

"Oh, wow, it's gorgeous!" I exclaimed as I looked around the room.

"It's truly magical, isn't it, Wendy," an unfamiliar voice responded. The tone was soft and gentle, making me want trust the person instantly. I turned to see Karenna sitting on a leaf seat, staring up at the gir-woman. She couldn't be older than 16, but she radiated grace and vast knowledge, which wasn't very common for a teenager to have. She stood tall and confidently , with a comforting hand placed on Karenna's shoulder.

Her long wavy golden hair was draped over one shoulder, reaching her waist. Bright emerald green eyes that sparkled with happiness and kindness were framed with thick lashes. Her smooth, lightly tanned skin seemed to glow and shimmer a golden light, which made her look like she was magical, as well as the room. She was dressed in a strapless white dress which flowed elegantly around her body to her feet. She smiled at me and lifted her hand from Karenna's shoulder and walked slowly towards me, showing her bare feet.

"Hello, Wendy, my name is Tatiana," I nodded and smiled back, Karenna told me she was their leader yesterday. "You could consider me the Fairies leader," She smiled as she passed me and sat down on the wooden swing. "So, what has brought you to our sanctuary," she asked as she swung back and forth slowly.

"Karenna was just showing me round the place..."She nodded thoughtfully.

"Yes, Karenna, such a dear, so helpful unlike some others I know...anyway, how is your view on the school?"

"Great, better than I thought it would be, there isn't very many good thoughts on the school out of the school," She nodded again and swung higher.

"Yes, the school isn't very...welcoming, but, puzzlingly, you have been let in. The first outsider in..years. Why is that?" She asked rhetorically as she stopped swinging and set her emerald green gaze on me.

"Um..."

"Only time will tell, dear one, only time will tell," and with that she silently swung back and forth with a small secretive smile on her face. I turned to see Karenna staring at the leader with an interested expression. She blinked a few times before looking at me and smiling.

"Ready to go? Lunch is soon," I nodded before she stood up and linked arms with me and led me out of the common room. I turned to see Tatiana looking at me with a remorseful expression. I frowned before turning and walking normally with Karenna.

"Hungry?" I shook my head.

"Not really, just thirsty...and I want to go swimming!"

"Well, the mermaids won't let you go in their pool , so after lunch we can go another place I know," she winked and steered me round a corner.

"...sure?"

"Definatly, it's her, I know it is, I just need to talk-" it was two boys talking, around the corner.

"Shut up! Someone is coming!" Karenna looked at me and frowned before unlinking me and diving forward, tacking one of them to the floor.

"Oi! Geddoff me!" the boy shouted and Karenna just laughed and pinned him to the floor.

"No way, Ruddy!" The boy groaned as I came forward.

"This, is Rudolph," the boy who was pinned to the floor had messy brown hair verging on black, slightly tanned skin and light brown eyes. He was dressed in ripped jeans and a black t-shirt that looked like it had better days.

"Rudolph? Interesting name..." I trailed off when I saw him glaring at a random object.

"This is what happens when Peter discovers Christmas in England," he sighed as Karenna dissolved in giggles.

"He's touchy about the name, you see," she supplied.

"Right, I can see why, no offense."

"Non taken," he muttered. "Can you get off me now, Karenna!"

"Sure Ruddy," she reached forward and ruffled his hair till it stuck up in odd directions. "See ya!" She jumped up and grabbed my hand and dragged me down the hall.

"Uh, what was that about?"

"What?" She asked innocently but turned her face away.

"You know what, Ruddy," I smirked as her cheeks turned pink.

"Do you like him?" I asked and watched amused as her cheeks turned a deep red.

"'Course not," she mumbled as she looked away.

"Uh huh," I told her as we walked and I felt a smile creep across my face.

"Quit it, I don't like him! He's annoying-"

"Even though you tackle him to the floor, before pinning him beneath, yeah, sounds like you really hate each other," She scowled and looked away. "Yeah, now you can't talk!"

"Can we just get off the subject, please!" She exclaimed as we entered the dining room.

"Sure, sure," I struggled to hide my smirk and looked away, only to look towards the Lost Boys. Rudolph watched me with wary eyes as I walked with Karenna, but as soon as he saw me looking, he turned to the boy sat next to him and started to talk in whisper. I frowned but looked away.

Lunch was small, with salads served in big terracotta pots and soup in giant silver caldrons running along the middle of the tables with jugs of water and wooden plates of bread and butter.

"Lunch is always quite small," she told me as we sat down.

"Hm, sure it will be nice, though, all the other meals were," she nodded and passed me a plate and a bowl and started to spoon some salad onto her plate. I chose some bread with tomato soup and started to eat quickly.

"Quite nice," she rolled her eyes.

"It's probably tinned, you know," I shrugged and slurped up some more of the liquid and smiled dreamily as the warm liquid ran down my throat.

"Still, tastes good," she smirked and shook her head and started to eat her salad.

"Whatever, Wendy."

"I win!" Karenna screeched as she jumped happily around the sea of beanbags. For the fourth time, Karenna won at Mario Kart and I failed, epically.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm off to check e-mails," I pushed myself off the turquoise beanbag and walked to the tables of computers. Luckily, they were all switched on, so I just logged into my email. One from mum, one from dad and one from Katrina.

_Dear Wendy, _

_Life at home has been hard, especially since I'm due so soon, it's quite lonely with no girls to talk to. Just wanted to email to say John and I miss you desperately and it would be lovely to hear from you soon. _

_Lots of love from Mum. _

I smiled and clicked onto my next email.

_Wendy, _

_I am sending this message to tell you your mother has had the little boy. She has named him John Napoleon Darling. You will be allowed to see him if you choose come home from school in the holidays. _

End of message. Well, that was nice. Note the sarcasm. I guess my father is still mad at me for injuring his boss and all of the other crap I got up to with Katrina. Speaking of...

_Hey Wen, _

_Since we are now using nicknames (yay!) I have decided to put yours to use :D. I miss you SOO much! I heard your mum had the baby, Napoleon for a middle name, though? Who the bloody hell is Napoleon? Anyways, we all miss you here and I really hope we can meet up on a weekend! How's it like there? Is it as scary as everyone says?_

_Lots and Lots of 3_

"Karenna, can we go out on weekends?" I shouted to the girl who was now absorbed in Crash Bandicoot. She grunted before pausing the game and swivelling around in her bean bag.

"Yeah, you just need permission from Chief, which isn't hard if your with me," she flashed me a toothy smile before returning to her game, so I decided to type Katrina a message.

_Hey Kat, _

_I'm not happy with the nicknames, but I'll go along with it, for your sake. I miss you too, we could meet up on Saturday if you like, I'll bring one of my new friends, Karenna, you'll love her and she needs help in IKEA, so you can help. It really isn't that bad here, yeah, there are quite close knitted groups, but they're not that bad, it's like a big family. The separate common rooms for the groups are awesome! There's a swimming pool in one! They're quite violent when it comes to adults from outside the school, though, my taxi driver nearly got shot! He lived though. Well I gotta go, it's quite late now and I want to get out of this tech room, it creeps me out, even though Karenna is here._

_Reply soon. 3 _

When the message was sent I shut down the computer and walked over to Karenna and flopped down in the bean bag next to hers.

"Nearly done, I'm tired now, I wanna sleep!" she muttered something under her breath, but kept her eyes locked on the screen.

"One second, let me finish this level, I'll be quick."

"Fine," I muttered and crossed my arms. The tech room was quite disturbing at night. The only source of light was a dim yellow bulb, which barely lit the room and the dark trees outside frightened me as their thin fingers tapped the glass windows. A few minutes later the console was shut off and I was running out the room as the room became even more darker. I heard Karenna laugh loudly as she walked to join me.

"Your such a wuss, you know that Wendy Darling," she told me as she waggled a finger in my face with a smirk planted on hers. I stuck my tongue out at her and waggled it in time with her finger, causing her to laugh. Though...

The prickling was back. I turned from her to see the figure standing in the hollow of an alcove nearest to us and peeking out.

"Who are you?" I asked quietly and watched them slip away, again. I sighed and turned back to Karenna who was looking at the spot where my stalker (I can call them that now, can't I?) originally stood.

"Who was that?" She asked as her gaze flickered from the alcove to my face.

"I don't know, I think it's the same person I saw before, you know in the tech room before," she frowned but nodded.

"I dunno who it was, but its creepy that they're coming after you," I nodded and looked back to the spot.

"I know, whenever I try to talk to them , they just scarper, like their afraid to speak to me."

"Weird."

"Do you wanna go back to your dorm, I'm tired now," she shook her head.

"I'll walk you to yours first if you want, Wendy," I shook my head.

"It's fine, I can go back myself," I told her and waved bye.

"You'll be okay, right?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, It's not as if they want to murder me, is it?" She hesitated and looked sceptical.

"Just run to your dorm, okay?" I rolled my eyes but agreed.

"Fine, okay, I'll run, bye," I turned and sprinted down the hall for effect. Once I was round the corner I slowed my pace to a fast walk. The light above me flickered, so I quickened my pace to a run. Until I ploughed into someone.

"Woah, Wendy," I had crashed into Rudolph, of all people.

"Sorry...hey! How do you know my name?" I asked angrily and his eyes widened.

"Um..I heard Karenna say it," he mumbled and looked away.

"Karenna didn't say my name, why are you lying?" He muttered something inaudible under his breath and shifted under me. Under me?

"Oh, sorry," I mumbled and stood up. He pulled himself up to his feet and stiffly nodded before turning on his heel and walking quickly down the hall. Odd. I followed his lead and walked towards the stairs, but stopped on the first floor, while he carried on up another flight of steps.

When I got into my room, I changed into a new nightgown, the colour of ivory which had long sleeves and a skirt that finished under my knees. I've always had a love for nightgowns, especially in an old style, my mother never fully understood why, but then again, neither did I. After I had changed I flicked the switch of my main light off and climbed into bed. I snuggled down into my covers and turned so I was facing the window, which was letting in the pale glow of the full moon. I smiled and closed my eyes, hoping to fall asleep peacefully and not have _the_ dream.

Then the room was suddenly bathed in darkness. My eyes snapped open and I sat up as the dim white light behind my eyes vanished. I blinked repeatedly and looked up to see the boy from my dreams leaning over my bed, grinning sheepishly.

"Uh, who the hell are you and what are you doing in my room!"


End file.
